


The Hive

by GarfieldMarkLogan



Series: Teen Titans Gone [1]
Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldMarkLogan/pseuds/GarfieldMarkLogan
Summary: The Teen Titans are used to defeating The Hive. But what happens if they lose?





	The Hive

enter text


End file.
